Knights Templar
Knights Templar (クニツ テムプラー, Kunitsu Temupuraa) is a guild located in the island of Caelum within the Unitary Republic of Caelum (URC). They're also else better known as the Order of the Temple in regards to going by their other name besides Knights Templar alone. While so, the guild was branded by the country of Fiore and beyond as a prominent and powerful military force that possesses equal strength and vast members from different countries around the world. In contrast to what people said about Knights Templar, Keith said it as being the "Earthland of the Free and Home of the Brave" where most of his true friends banded together in hopes of building a better world than the wealthy elites whom enslaved them. They were his greatest ally within the guild that make up his right to rule, and more than mere followers and soldiers of destruction, but creation. However, after some circumstances occurring with finishing all three routes in the Fairy Tail: Mark of Trinity, the guild's base of operation was discovered to have been destroy upon Keith's and Trinity Knights of Maverick's return while traveling back to Caelum. They had to see their guild at total ruin for the reason had yet to be known until the Secret Ending is unlock. This infuriated Keith's state of mind upon feeling the spiritual presence of his fallen brethrens amidst him in disturbance. Keith is prepared to avenged the deaths of his comrades-in-arms, facing any threat before him that may stands against the Knights Templar as he doesn't care what befalls the world. History Upon arriving at the island of Caelum with the Trinity Knights of Maverick did Keith Maverick wanted to build not just a training ground for them, but also for new independent mages arriving here as immigrants and emigrants alike besides himself to join. In a way, it isn't him and his team whom aren't the only ones needed to become stronger, but he want the other mages to also become stronger as well on their own terms alongside them. This without the reliance on the law to fight for them, but as a guild where they can only prosper in their own tradition and rules. Keith doesn't create the guild rules for them, but they have to be the ones responsible for their freedom, fighting what's already given to them make one far stronger than held back under the code of law. This is what he believes to be true upon training with the spirits of mother nature. Keith Maverick's dreams and philosophies as a Guild Master of Knights Templar were shared amongst his companions during his long travel, gathering one's idea altogether in the form of bondage. Let alone, it was Keith's commanding leadership that paved way the combined efforts of his companions, whom all follow through with his dreams and pledged allegiance to him. Keith as a Guild Master wishes to become a role model to new mages settling in Caelum, making them see what's more real in the faces of battle than protecting one important thing at a time if they can protect it altogether as a guild. All Keith ever wanted for them was to feel some inspiration when joining the Knights Templar enough to leave behind them an impression of never-ending loyalty that not even the dead can conquer. After many victories and defeats until after death do they can finally part ways in peace of what they had accomplished during their lifetime here without regrets while in the Knights Templar. Keith and his guild patriots always marched into the battlefield unafraid and resolute alongside their leader, sharing many political, economic, social disorders that they all bear to struggle without a sense of time running away from anymore as long as their guild leader is by their side alive and well. The Knights Templar is fully composed of a matchless diversity of renown mages deemed to be heroes from one's respective country, all of whom decided to join in Keith's journey, fighting hardship battles together. The guild members would have to wager everything in order to support their Guild Master's will of realizing his dream. If there was ever the crisis of a guild war arises with Knights Templar, Keith would easily structure the positions of those that are recruited into his guild as chess pieces, grouping them in different order and rankings to keep allies safe, cornering enemies directly at the army's vicinity. Location The guild's hideout is within the setting of a medieval-like cathedral, composing of only traditional things that had already existed prior to its creation. It was later become the main base for the Order of the Temple's stronghold and its members to hang out at, hold meetings amongst each other or one another for that matter. Outside the doorway of the cathedral would be the depiction of divine symbolism, carrying the stature of objects from old times still existing and used today. Furthermore, there are two distinct monument statues between one another of the same female figure being somewhat warrior-like that of a Valkyrie. While so, they have a pair of two wings on the remote back area, holding down one's swords both staggered on the ground equipped at hand. Most citizens of Caelum regarded it as a chapel or church to be worshiped and pray at. This includes priests, bishops, nuns, etc and so on going there for ceremonial ritual. The guild's base is wholly goes by the holiness name as Winston Chapel of Churchill '(ウィンストン チャペル オフ チャーキル, ''Winsuton Chaperu ofu Chaakiru). Within it lies a door to the chamber which is marked with ancient monuments of buried dead warriors in honor and respect. In addition, the Knights Templar seem to possessed a medieval-like ancient coliseum. It is where mages would usually gathered together at the Templar's Stronghold when holding special events like gladiator matches, guild competitions, etc. Strength The Knights Templar are a diverse and versatile fighting force with the fierceness of what other guild masters said to be the true pinnacle of a radiant-like army dream in reaching one day. Keith preferred his guild to fight on a landscape where it allows him to best display his leadership quality while facing the enemies head on directly. The members in Knights Templar don't have any ranks such as S-Rank to determine their feat-wise in neither magical or physical abilities. Reasonably so, Keith Maverick being the Guild Master vouched that they're capable men of their own rights alone be it equal level and even ground above anything. Everyone in this guild has their own unique strength, differing from one other's specialty in utilizing certain weapons. Even more so, the guild members all trained together from what they're naturally good and weak at in order to get stronger and strengthen teamwork. This is the bondage with different people increasing through working together within the Order of the Temple where it is the most common place for weapon users to go to for training. Tens of thousands of soldiers are paired up and branched with their own different team besides Keith's team being the Trinity Knights of Maverick. They simply hone their skills slowly over time by pure experiences to surpassed their own weaknesses at the price of joining this guild. Furthermore, Knights Templar holds about thousands in population of guild members within their stronghold, spreading far wild beyond the region of Caelum since there are many more currently traveling around the world everyday. There are a lot more guild members outside the Order of the Temple's Stronghold so the numbers is far from that range and even more so to be precise, a military army. Despite guild members traveling across the world, they tend to leave communications via Thought Projection outside of the guild's base briefly to receive and relay messages. On the other hand, it is without a doubt that the Knights Templar had two subdivision primarily composed of 1) The Trinity Knights of Maverick while as the other being 2) Knights of The Round Table. Most of the guild members in the Knights Templar are ranged between the poor people and wealthy elites as they are broken down by different classes in the feudalism system. However, Knights Templar as a whole doesn't tolerate the belief of such feudalism system implanted into their guild policy since it would go against their moral strength in kinship and drive with their fellow men. It is the testament of Keith guild's power alone which made them this far powerful that his army rivaled in the tens of thousands, allowing them to easily overwhelm many other guild's member size. Whenever the Knights Templar defeat a certain guild, the guild members would go all out of their heart to pull a victory chant by roaring thunderous cries in their spirit throughout the battlefield as the last guild standing. Members Guild-Specific Magics Nothing is much know about this guild's magic, but it being the type of Weapon-base, deploying two types of Magic that relates to it. One through the use of Summoning Magic and the other by Weapon Magic. Goal From here on out, Keith begins to change for the good of his demeanour to courage and nobility in order to strengthen his own resolve of his guild and The Trinity Knights of Maverick. The Knights Templar would express a faithful belief, desiring to maintain world order and serving under his leadership. The guild members of Knights Templar are well rounded in honor and respect towards Keith as a privilege to work with him. The guild members are very well versed in its virtues of knighthood. However, there are some whom willingly go out of their code of chivalry to be zealous in trying to destroy that which they see as impure as their own territory. Thus, arrogance began to show amongst them in contempt, suffering from psychological stress due to having to suppress their natural instincts and desires of being fair in battle for too long. However, it was selflessness and compassion alone that makes the guild members very charismatic until the very bitter end, earning the trust of those around them to make a team like their guild master, Keith Maverick's team being The Trinity Knights of Maverick. As they have their own goals to joining this guild, Keith's ambitions for a better world made them as knights whom are determined to stand by his end without betrayal. It was their enthusiasm which allows them to master what ever they put their minds into towards Keith as their role model for the younger generations. Although the guild members may have an indomitable will, they can easily fall prey to rumours and secrets being spread around Caelum due to constant absence of their personal needs while traveling around the world. If their will was truly strong, they wouldn't easily succumb to such temptations as Keith want them to believe what they see with their own eyes and not the ears. However, it is their greatest weakness of over-trusting in their dogmas that led to the partial downfall to the guild, Knights Templar. Every trust in himself who happens to be the closest to the guild members is his naive disposition for not being there to save them at war, but only led to their demise. As the guild members are the retainers of Keith's status quo, they were expected to behave properly alongside him. It was the guild members' questionable loyalty towards him that to an extreme degree, Keith may even give up their lives for those who become his ally that they can be dependent on. It was the same for even the animals like war-dogs and horses, whom have an affinity towards his loyalty for awhile now during their times spent together. Due to the fact that they continued to obey to Keith proves to be a great asset in times of war and conflict. However, it was for that reason the whole guild is willing to travel across countries as an army without Keith Maverick around did they conquered enemy territories like the kingdom of Fiore and so forth on in his absence. Every where they turn and go to is mere violence, invading the enemy's fortress while as the people in the shadows were powerless to do anything, but obey the guild's tyrannical ruling without restraint, taking pride in it for what they do as a living. Synopsis ??? Recruitment ??? Trivia * Knights Templar's guild opening theme song is "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay while as their ending theme song is "This is War" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. Furthermore, whenever the Knights Templar's are involved in any kind of guild war, their battle theme song would be "War of Change" by Thousand Foot Krutch. * Upon arriving at the Order of the Templar's Stronghold in the Knights Templar's guild area, the background setting music is "Gratia Mundi" from Final Fantasy XV, reflecting the entire scenery of vast architectures and infrastructures around them. * I got permission from Yahoo to at least reference his article, The '''Unitary Republic of Caelum, though it doesn't hold any particular relevance pertaining to neither his plot nor story. * NOTE: If you want one of your characters to join the Knights Templar guild and be included into the list of members, you can always find me in my talk page so we will talk things out there. * When Keith said that the guild is the Earthland of the Free and the Home of the Brave, it is based off of "The Star-Spangled Banner." Category:AdventRequiem Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Independent Guild Category:Independent Guilds Category:Independent Mage